Cartas (de amor) a los muertos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Porque somos las personas que dejamos atrás. Somos aquellos a los que quisimos y nos dejaron. Somos los que dieron la vida por nosotros. Pero, sobre todo, somos aquellos a los que nunca olvidaremos. [Regalo para MeriAnne Black]
1. Querido James

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling y el título, a Ava Dellaira; el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO**_ _: Este fic participa en el regalo navideño de las maravillosas fickers del grupo_ Marauders4life _. Regalo para la maravillosa_ **MeriAnne Black**.

 _¡Hola, Meri! Bienvenida al drama que se me ha ocurrido a la una de la mañana de un veinticinco de noviembre. Espero que te haga llorar, pero que lo disfrutes, porque también hay belleza en las cosas tristes y rotas y sé que tú sabes apreciarla._

 _Hablemos de este fic_ _: No será un fic propiamente dicho, sino que consistirá en una serie de drabbles/viñetas donde personajes escribirán cartas a sus seres queridos (o no). Algunas pueden que sean cartas reales, otras serán metafóricas (un personaje reflexionando, alguien que ha muerto pensando en alguien también fallecido, etc.), pero todas saldrán del corazón del personaje. El título es así, porque puede que no todas las cartas sean de amor, así que he creído más oportuno poner_ de amor _entre paréntesis. A pesar de que son cartas y deberían ir en cursiva, paso de ponerla, porque todo un fic en cursiva cansa muuuucho a la vista xD. Fuck the rae._

 _Y ahora vamos a hablar un poco sobre Meri_ _: La pobre tiene que aguantar todos los histerismos del grupo (esa es Lady, yo soy una persona muy calmada, aunque colaboro a veces), las tonterías que digo (que suelen ser muchas) y que le deje reviews semanas después de que haya publicado esa maravillosa historia llamada_ Y consumir tu cordura _, pero no intenta matarme ni pierde la paciencia conmigo. ¿Qué más? Es una escritora fantástica. LEED_ Y consumir tu cordura _(dramione)._

 _En fin, que me estoy enrollando demasiado._

 _Enjoy._

 _(_ _Advertencia_ _: el drama del fic será_ _ **muy**_ _real)._

* * *

 **CARTAS (DE AMOR) A LOS MUERTOS**

* * *

 ** _1. QUERIDO JAMES_**

 _Noviembre, 1981_

Querido James:

Lo siento.

No debería haber confiado en Peter. No debería haber llegado tan tarde.

Pero lo hice, y ahora los dos estáis muertos.

¿Cómo podría mirar a Harry a la cara un día y explicarle que es huérfano porque fui lo bastante estúpido como para confiar en quien no debía?

Si me preguntan, diré que yo os he matado. Porque es verdad, porque la culpa no me deja vivir. Creen que encerrándome en Azkaban conseguirán medrar mi espíritu.

No saben que yo ya estoy muerto por dentro. Morí el treinta y uno de octubre.

Espero que cuiden bien de Harry, ya que yo no puedo.

Otra culpa con la que cargar.

Lo siento, hermano.

Sirius Black

* * *

 _Septiembre, 1993_

Querido James:

Esa rata está libre. Libre y viva. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Eso me ha dado la motivación necesaria para salir de este agujero mortífero al que llaman cárcel.

Ayer vi a Harry. Se parece tanto a ti que por un momento creí que eras tú aquel chaval que me miraba con confusión desde el otro lado de la calle. Estuve a punto de cambiar de forma de nuevo y gritar: ‹‹¿Doce años de nada y ya te olvidas de tu mejor amigo?››.

Pero, por supuesto, no eras tú. Él tiene los ojos de Lily.

Ahora, solo me queda hacer a esa rata asquerosa y traidora pagar por lo que hizo. Después, le explicaré todo a Harry. Sé que le costará asimilarlo, pero soy su padrino. Soy lo más cercano a vosotros que le queda. Sé que lo entenderá.

Y entonces podremos ser una familia de verdad.

Le hablaré de nuestras noches corriendo por el bosque, de cómo Lily te dio calabazas hasta séptimo año, de cómo saltábamos de un castigo a otro…

Haré que recuerde a sus padres como lo que verdaderamente fueron: dos de las mejores personas que conocí.

Honraré tu memoria, hermano.

Sirius Black

* * *

 _¿Sorry? Sí, sé que todo esto es un drama muy gratuito, pero joder, que no todo en la vida es alegría y felicidad. Meri, te he regalado esto, porque sé que eres de las pocas que no me dirá de todo por (volver a) escribir drama. Love u._

 _¿Opiniones? Estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre posibles cartas._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Querida Lily

_No me preguntéis cómo es que actualizo esto justo ahora, porque ni yo misma lo sé._

* * *

 **CARTAS (DE AMOR) A LOS MUERTOS**

* * *

 _ **2. QUERIDA LILY**_

 _31 de octubre de 1981_

Querida Lily:

Mientras el rayo verde se acerca a mí a toda velocidad, decenas de escenas pasan por delante de mis ojos.

Te veo acercarte al Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando grita «¡Gryffindor!», me alegro muchísimo, aunque en ese momento todavía no sabía que me enamoraría de ti.

Recuerdo perfectamente nuestro primer beso. Estaba tan contento porque hubieras aceptado salir conmigo que ni lo pensé. Cerré los ojos, esperando tu bofetada por haber sido tan atrevido, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando tiraste de mí para besarme de nuevo.

Nunca creí que pudiera ser más feliz que el día que nos casamos, pero entonces llegó Harry y quería explotar de felicidad. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, teníamos a nuestro pequeño. Todos dicen que se parece muchísimo a mí, pero yo espero que sea exactamente igual que tú.

Mi último pensamiento es para vosotros. No me importa morir (de hecho, siempre supe que mi vida no sería muy larga), siempre y cuando tú y Harry estéis a salvo.

Os quiero.

James

* * *

 _2 de noviembre de 1981_

Querida Lily:

Todos están celebrando la caída de Voldemort; muchos se sienten aliviados porque la guerra haya terminado, pero yo soy incapaz.

¿Cómo voy a celebrar nada con vuestras tumbas a mis pies? No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que estéis ambos muertos. Y que Peter haya muerto. Y que Sirius fuera quien os delató.

Hace apenas una semana, estábamos todos juntos. Nos protegíamos los unos a los otros. Éramos todo lo felices que se podía ser en esas circunstancias.

Y ahora ¿qué queda?

Dos lápidas con vuestros nombres.

El recuerdo de un amigo.

Un traidor.

Un niño huérfano.

Y un alma en pena.

Remus

* * *

 _Soy experta en romper mi propio corazón._

 _Sí, sé que pensaréis "¿Y Severus?". Creo que él entenderá mis motivos para no escribir una carta suya para Lily._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Querido Sirius

_Hola, gente. No sé si os acordaréis de este "fic", pero bueno, creo que ya tocaba actualizar xD. Meri, espero que te guste._

* * *

 **CARTAS (DE AMOR) A LOS MUERTOS**

* * *

 _ **3.** **QUERIDO SIRIUS**_

 _2 de noviembre de 1981_

Querido Sirius:

Ya no sé si llamarte «querido».

¿Sabes que no me dejarán ver al pequeño Harry? Dumbledore me ha dicho que es mejor que no me acerque a los Dursley. Es absurdo, hace tres días estaba enseñando a Harry a pronunciar «Merodeador».

Pero claro, hace tres días no estaba visitando la tumba de James y Lily.

¿Qué has hecho, Sirius?

Remus

* * *

 _18 de junio de 1996_

Querido Sirius:

Dime por qué. Explícame por qué siempre tienes que presumir de tu valentía. ¿No podías estar un poco más atento? Siempre has sido un gran duelista; sé que no te hubiera costado nada esquivar el hechizo. Lo sé.

Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora estás muerto.

Y lo peor es que debo mostrarme fuerte por el bien de Harry. El grito que soltó cuando vio que atravesabas el Velo todavía resuena en mis oídos. Me prometiste que entre los dos cuidaríamos de él, pero ahora te has ido y me has abandonado.

Lo peor es que no puedo mostrar lo que realmente siento porque, a ojos del mundo, tú y yo solo fuimos amigos. «Amigos», esa palabra se mofa de mí cada vez que recuerdo las noches que pasamos juntos.

Supongo que nada bueno dura para siempre, aunque hubiera deseado tener un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco más. El justo y necesario para hacerme a la idea de que ibas a dejarme de nuevo.

Remus

* * *

 _25 de noviembre de 2016_

 _Querido Sirius:_

Hoy nos ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts diciendo que James ha sido castigado durante dos semanas por convencer a Peeves de que le robara toda la ropa a Filch. Creo que hace honor a su nombre.

Harry


End file.
